A Tail of an Artist and a Ghost
by Saralei Nighthaven
Summary: Two girls thrown into the Fairy Tail world. Both brunettes and surprisingly alike-looking, they adopt the persona of travelling sisters as they join Fairy Tail and asist in the crazy adventures to be had in Fiore! Collab with Derples. Rated T for minor language and violence


_"We should collaborate on a story!"_

Nueva read the message over and over again as a smile cracked over her face. "That would be totally awesome!" She instantly replied back. Leaning onto her elbows she twirled a lock of dark brown hair and waited for a reply. Truthfully; the idea of doing a collab had crossed her mind more than once, but she had never had the courage to ask, call her a coward if you'd like, but Nueva has always been awkward when it comes to things like that.

* * *

Saralei adjusted her glasses and smiled, a piece of nervous tension drifting away. She always felt nervous when suggesting things to friend, even her. And a collab of all things! She instantly sent a "Yay!" back, pausing to think how they could do it. She never even noticed a ripple of green across her screen.

* * *

Nueva's screen briefly flashes green causing her brows to scrunch. "What the hell was that?" She shakes her head and ignores it for now. Perhaps she had pressed a button on her keyboard? It didn't really matter anyway. She smiled at Saralei's reply. "What should we call it?" She replied back, unaware of the faint glow her computer was giving off.

* * *

Call it? She hadn't thought that far. Perhaps she should have thought this through. "Well... I am a ghost on the internet," she began, typing her thoughts out. She paused again, absently chewing on her fingernail. One more she adjusted her glasses, her vision focusing when she did so. Pressing up her glasses always helped her focus. "And you're an artist," she continued, typing slowly to avoid typos. Saralei's computer had let out a little beep and she bent down to check what it was, conveniently missing the bright flash of green that emitted from her screen.

* * *

Nueva leaned back in her chair and titled her head a bit. "Go on." she replied. While she was waiting her eyes had slipped shut, she was still quite tired from the late night she had, unfortunately she hadn't seen the bright flash of green her computer gave off. When she opened her eyes her computer was back to normal(not that she would have known anyway) and the little chime that Steam gave off told her that Saralei had replied.

* * *

Saralei looked at Nueva's reply. "Well..." she typed, hitting enter and watching the message pop up on the screen before continuing. "A Tail of an Artist and a Ghost!" Barely a second after she sent it, green swirly stuffed filled her screen. Her mouth fell open and her glasses had slid down her nose as her vision was totally encompassed in the green stuff. It almost felt like... she was being sucked in!

* * *

"I love it!" is what Nueva replied back. Shortly after she enter, her computer screen faded to black. She blinked in confusion. The hell? "Come on you stupid thing!" She repeatedly pressed her space bar thinking it was only sleeping but it doesn't work. "Maybe it died?" That theory was quickly debugged as her charger was definitely plugged in. Nueva stared at her computer for a minute waiting for something to happen but nothing ever did. She was just about ready to shut it off when a swirling green mist slowly stared to pour out of her computer. Startled, she tried to run but it was like... she was being pulled in!

* * *

"Let... Me...Go!" Saralei screamed, trying to struggle. The moment she opened her mouth the stuffed filled her mouth and throat. Yuck. And the weird thing was... she felt sleepy. Overwhelmingly sleepy. The green stuff faded to black as the sensation consumed her. At least it was warm... Maybe this was a dream and she'd wake up soon, with a cat in her face as per usual.

* * *

Of all the times for her mom not to be home! "Fuck off!" Nueva screamed at the mist. The mist ignored her(rude) and swirled around her. Nueva could feel the beginning of a panic attack settling within her as she was dragged towards her computer. "No, no, no!" She yelled, but it was too late. She was sucked inside as everything went black.

* * *

 _The mist dragged the two girls from the separate corners of the earth into a single space, hurtling them through a giant tunnel of writhing green. Eventually it opened up in the sky of a new world. On a continent the girls would recognize. Fiore. A cloud of wispy green substance slowly lowered and placed the two girls on a soft bed of moss in a forest bordering a cozy town..._

* * *

On the bed of moss one of the girls slowly stirred awake. With quivering legs she slowly stood to her feet and observed her new surroundings."W-where am I?" She asks no one in particular. "This place..seems familiar.." Nueva takes another look around and notices a girl lying not too far a distance away from her. "That kinda looks like... SARALEI!?" she yells in shock.

The girl by the name of Saralei moaned slightly in her sleep and turned over, words that sounded faintly like "Five more minutes" escaped her lips. The bed of moss was just too comfy.

Nueva sweat dropped. A bit timidly she approached the sleeping girl and dropped to her knees. "Uh Saralei? Rise and shine? Anyone there?" She asked, poking the girls cheek.

Saralei moaned and turned over again, this time accidentally facing Nueva. A second poke woke her up a little. "But it's EEEAAAARRRRLLLLYYY...!" The brunette moaned, sitting up and rubbing one eye. At least, until her eyes widened in surprise. "W-Where!?" She exclaimed in frightened shock. "W-Who!?"

Nueva couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Have a nice nap did ya? And to answer your question I have no idea where we are and might I say I'm a little hurt? I mean, I knew who you were right away." Nueva pouted.

"EH?" Saralei sat bolt upright, looking the other girl up and down. "Do I know... Nueva!?" Saralei's glasses slide down her nose slightly. Absently, she pushed them up again, the light reflecting off them temporarily. "Nueva." She tried again. "Nueva?"

"You guessed it." She chuckled and gave her nose a boop. "I wish I could say I knew where we were but I don't. Oh, here," Nueva smiled and held out her hand.

Saralei looked up at Nueva with her big brown eyes. Slightly hesitant, she reached up and took Nueva's hand with her small, slim and cold one. Her hands were always cold.

Nueva shivered inwardly from how cold the girls hand was. "No need to be afraid. I'm probably the least threatening thing here.. wherever here is." Nueva scanned the area with her dark brown eyes. "It kinda feels familiar though, but perhaps that's just me?" Pushing the thoughts aside she helped the girl to her feet.

"I swear I've seen a place like this before..." Saralei mumbled, absently clinging onto Nueva's hand. The dappled sunlight was warm, and small alien creatures could be scurrying to and fro. "Then again... It's so weird"

Nueva nodded in agreement. "It is." Nueva nodded her head. "As much as I'd love to stand here all day I think we should look around. We might come across someone who can tell us where we are and maybe even why we are here." Sighing Nueva ran a hand through her hair and glared at the sky as if it were responsible for their situation.

Saralei giggled nervously, adjusting her glasses. "What if it's a martian?" she asked, mentally wanting to kill herself but no longer in control of her mouth.

Nueva laughed and smiled brightly. "Well, considering I don't speak martian, it probably wouldn't end well." Nueva grinned down at the girl and gave her hand a gentle tug. "I think I can see some kind of town in the distance."

Saralei smiled up at Nueva. Naturally short, she liked it when she could feel small and have somebody else in charge. Leading stressed her. "Let's go there then!"

Nueva lead them away from the forest and towards the town that bordered on the edge. In the distance she could just make out an old wooden sign with some paint scribbled on it. She squinted her dark brown eyes and read the words aloud. "Har..ge..on..Hargeon?"

"Hargeon?" Saralei echoed. "Why... Why do I feel like I've heard that somewhere before" The name sounded familiar, but it was an annoying thing at the back of her head she couldn't put a finger on.

"It's the same for me." Nueva frowned and squeezed the girls hand, mostly out of nervousness. "I hope the martians are friendly." She chuckled slightly at the corniness of her sentence and entered the town. Light winds gently whipped at her face and the overbearing smell of fish burned her nose. Yuck; she hated fish.

Saralei's nose crinkled in disgust. She ALSO hated fish. "Yuck" She pouted, expressing her dislike vocally. The town was full of hullabaloo, people hurrying to their destinations, regularly stopping for a friendly chat. "They don't look look like martians" The brunette remarked bluntly.

Nueva inwardly face palmed. "There's still something off about them though." Distracted by the new sights and strange people Nueva hadn't noticed she was on the path of colliding with someone until it was too late. "Waaah!" She yelled, tumbling backwards with Saralei in tow.

"OW OW OW!" Saralei yelled, but in shock and minor pain caused by landing on one's rear. With hindsight, she couldn't of been badly hurt, but her cries caused a few stares.

"Hey! Watch where the hell you are are going! Hey! Saralei, you ok?" Nueva's anger instantly turned to worry as she looked over her friend. "Just who the hell do you think you-" Nueva's mouth dropped at the sight of the blond haired girl. T-this couldn't be possible! But.. the white and blue outfit, the blond hair, the brown eyes, and the keys at her side, it had to be!

"I'm okay" Saralei mumbled. rubbing her sore bottom..

"Oh my gosh,. I'm so sorry!" The blonde exclaimed. "So sor- Umm... Why are you looking at me like that?" Lucy sweat dropped at Nueva's intense glare.

Nueva's cheeks turned cherry red and she quickly looked away. "Y-you're just so pretty! That's, that's all!" Nueva laughed and scratched her head nervously. 'This cannot be happening' Nueva thought to herself. 'Wait, Hargeon, Lucy, there's no way..' It suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. Had Saralei noticed as well?

Lucy blushes slightly. "I umm... thanks I guess" She mumbled, playing with a strand of blonde hair absently. She had no idea who these two weird girls were. "Are... you two sisters?"

Nueva blinked and resisted the urge to smirk. "Um yea! We were on out way to Magnolia and got kinda lost. You wouldn't happen to the know the way, would you?" She put the innocent act on thickly and prayed the blonde wouldn't catch on. Honestly; this was all too weird to Nueva but the thought of being able to meet her favorite characters was just too good to pass up.

Saralei perked up. Did Nueva just say... Magnolia?

"I see..." Lucy murmured, not sure what to make of the odd pair. "Well I was considering going in that direction..." She murmured, fingering her new key. That old man was such a scammer. "Why do you want to go there?"

"There's this Guild there called "Fairy Tail" I don't know if you've ever heard of it, and my sister and I were hoping to join it." Nueva grinned and swung an arm around Saralei's shoulder.

Wait, if they're in Fairy Tail.. did that mean they had magic too?

Saralei jumped slightly in surprise. Did Nueva say... Sister? And wait... Fairy Tail!? A lightbulb went off in Saralei's head and she had to slap her hands over her mouth to stop herself from squealing.

"You... Wanna join it too?!" Lucy exclaimed, suddenly leaning in very close to the "sisters". "Oh my gosh! What magic do you two have? I use Celestial Spirit magic!"

Nueva leaned back slightly. "Pict Magic! Pict Magic, is what I use. Yea! A-ha-ha-ha..." She nervously laughs. "And seriously? That's awesome!" Nueva smiles, though she wants to laugh more seeing Saralei's face.

Saralei had to shove a hand in her mouth to stop herself from squealing and sprouting a thousand questions at once. Her glass slide down her nose slightly, but her hand were otherwise occupied.

"I see, cool" Lucy gushed. "And what about you sister?" At this, Saralei bite down on her hand slight in shock. Magic... Her?!

Nueva's eye twitched and the urge to slap the girl was was strong but she resisted, for now. "Why don't you answer her, sis?" Nueva smiled as if nothing was wrong. Things were going alright, right? Sure Lucy thinks their a little odd, but technically she hasn't even seen Fairy Tail yet!

Saralei's hand fell out of her mouth as her jaw dropped. "W-Wha...!?" She stuttered. "B-But I don't...!"

"O-Oh it's okay, you don't have to tell if you don't want to!" Lucy said hurriedly, not wanting to the upset the smaller girl.

"A-ha-ha! It's no problem! Really. So about Magnolia.." Nueva trailed off as she noticed a group of girls running by screaming something about a 'Salamander'. Her eyes widened a bit. Could they be talking about Natsu? Her memory of Fairy Tail seemed to be scattered for some reason, odd. She knew most of the episodes by heart.

"Salamander?" Saralei echoed, Didn't she know...?

"Salamander!?" Lucy squealed. The Wizard with magic you can't buy in stores!?"

Nueva narrowed her eyes at the ground. 'I can't remember anything about the show, yet I know this is definitely Lucy, and this is definitely Hargeon we are in. Was the plot wiped from my memory? Odd.' Nueva shook her thoughts away and glanced towards the mob of girls. "Should we check it out?"

"Yes!" Lucy agreed right away. Saralei appeared more hesitant, but also curious. "If you promise not to lose me in the crowd..." The brunette mumbled nervously.

Nueva smiled and took her hand. "Wouldn't dream of it." She seemed calm but on the inside she was freaking out. She and crowds didn't get along; large groups of people always made her nervous.

Nueva gulped and slowly followed the blonde haired girl towards the massive crowd. She stopped a few feet away and cocked her head at a man with purple hair standing in the center of the crowd. He was laughing and grinning. Nueva narrowed her eyes not sure how she felt about the guy.

"What a dreamboat!"

"He's so cool!"

Saralei felt overwhelmed by all the fangirls. And she used to think she was a fangirl. Then again... this man with the purple hair was kinda hot...

"Your ladies are all too kind~" The man smiled, glancing at Lucy, Nueva and Saralei. He winked, and Saralei could of sworn she saw a sparkle.

Nueva's heart was racing and a layer of sweat had formed over her skin. Was it because she was nervous? She eyed the purple haired man who winked at her. Her heart started racing faster. Well, he is kinda attractive. Unbeknownst to her she started to walk forward with her free hand clutching her chest.

Saralei felt Nueva's hand slip out of hers, she barely noticed through the lovefest around her. At least, until she swore she heard a cry behind her.

"Igneel! Igneel! Igneel it's me!"

A pink hair boy cried as he pushed his way through the crowd, knocking Nueva down in the process. The brown haired girl shook her head and glared at the boy. Instead of screaming profanities(like she wanted to) she could only gape at him and the little blue cat flying beside him.

The smile on the boys face was replaced with confusion and possible dejection as he stared at the purple haired man.

"Who the heck are you?" He asked in a flat tone.

In the process of knocking Nueva to the ground, the pink haired boy also shoved Saralei to the side. Hearts shattered in her eyes as she stared at him. He was ridiculously good looking... And muscular from the looks of things. She didn't even notice the cat until five minutes later, at which point her jaw dropped to the ground.

The purple-haired man turned white in shock. "Who am I!?" He exclaimed. "I'm Salamander, surely you've heard of me before~"

"No you're not." The boy huffed and walked away; only to be jumped by the rabid fangirls. "What is it with your girls?!" He yelled beneath the pile.

Nueva helped Saralei up and dusted herself off. "This place is weird." She sighed.

"Agreed..." Saralei mumbled, barely able to take her eyes off of the boy that was no under a pile of fangirls. It also appeared the Purple-haired man said something and went off somewhere on a carpet of purple flame, but Saralei barely noticed

Nueva waved her hand in front of Saralei's face with a raised brow. "Earth to Saralei? Hello?" Getting no reply she sighed and turned to Lucy. "That guy was a creep. Thankfully the pink haired guy busted in when he did." She glanced over at the boy who lying face down on the ground.

"Are you ok Natsu?" The cat asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Natsu said as he stood up. "Who the heck was that guy?"

"Yeah.. I think he had glamour magic. The man I mean, not this kid..." Lucy glanced down at the boy and smiled. "Thank you for your help!"

* * *

In order to properly thank the two (as well as get to know Nueva and Saralei better) Lucy decided to take the group to a restaurant in the town - which luckily didn't smell like fish.

Nueva's jaw practically touched the ground at the sight of all the food. "This. Looks. Amazing!" She happily clapped her hands together and smiled at Lucy. "Thank you so much!" She bowed and started to dig in. "Oh wow! This is all so good!" The food in this world is much better than the food back on Earth. The boy who's named they had learned is Natsu(As if they didn't already know) and the cat named Happy were also greedily sucking their food down.

Saralei looked at her plate. The foods smelled great. Her stomach churned. She just knew if she ate now she'd puke it all back up - the stress of the day was finally just catching up to her. Aware that she and Lucy were the only ones not eating, Saralei pushed her food around her plate awkwardly.

Nueva was only half listening as Lucy rambled on and on about Sorcerer Weekly and the Guild she wanted to join. Had she always talked this much? Nueva glanced at Natsu who's cheeks were overflowing with food. Gross. She also noticed that Saralei wasn't eating and frowned. Was she not hungry? Or was this all getting to her? Nueva frowned. She was older than Saralei, so she was responsible for her. This world.. scares her; not because of the people or magic, but the fact she now had to worry about another person beside herself.

 _Why did this happen to them?_

* * *

 **Weee, Hi guys! A new story, but this time it's a Collab with** _Derples_. **Never heard of her? Look her up, her stories are AMAZING! Anyway It's a self-insert with the both of us, so Saralei is obviously me... and Nueva is Derples XD**

 **We're both super hyped for this, and we're taking turns editing and watching the show for quotes. In order to make the story interesting, we probably wont remember the plot.**


End file.
